I'm Jealous, Niisan!
by Dreams-Denials
Summary: When Rin becomes too close to his classmates to the extent Yukio feels left out, Yukio takes the matter into his own hands and shows Rin just whom he specifically belongs to. Incest again!


Hello again! As you can see, this is another incest fic, and well...

I guess Rin's fighting for his ass' virginity here? Virginity level: Over 9000x! Or not.

**So I hope you like this? :)**

* * *

"Nii-san!" Yukio's voice echoed through the empty hallway. His hand fell to his side when his brother just stirred in his sleep, murmuring inaudibly. Tempted to roll his eyes, he calmly went to their shared closet to put on his hanged uniform. Glasses checked, gun checked, he glanced at the still-sleeping figure before leaving without another word.

"Hey Yukio…." Rin whisked his hand in an attempt to grope for something beside him. Eyes still closed, he groaned and turned sharply, almost rolling off the bed. Instinctively, he grabbed the sheets, but his weight gave up on him, earning him a messy crash on the floor.

Blinking a few times and adjusting his eyes to the blinding light, he managed to catch a glimpse of his clock. With a sharp intake of breath, he ran for his life, "Ah, I'm late! YUKIO-!"

Okumura Rin, 15 years old, and a student of True Cross Academy, entered the classroom with a bang.

"You're late, Okumura-kun." Yukio stared at him with hard eyes. Rin merely went to his seat beside Shiemi and crossed his arms, his eyes challenging Yukio's. "You left without waking me up again, Yukio!"

Sighing inwardly, Yukio ignored him and went back to what he was saying beforehand.

"Rin, your tie doesn't seem to be in place." Shiemi gently said, making Rin look downwards to check. Without warning, thin hands started to pull on his tie, untangling it first before looping them again together. Rin stared at the hands working on his chest until Shiemi pulled away.

"A-ah, that's strange. I really must've been in a rush. A-anyway…thanks." Rin shyly grinned at Shiemi who shook her head before turning away. Gulping, Rin looked down to look at his tie, heat once again coming to his face.

Unbeknownst to him, angry eyes had witnessed the action that just took place.

"Bon~ I never knew you were such a wimp." Rin mockingly accused Ryuji who was obviously shaking in anger in front of him. They were in their proper P.E. attire with the excuse of Rin's katana that was still hanging on his shoulder. Ryuji clenched his fist and exhaled the air he didn't notice that he was holding.

"You moron! Say that again and I'll kill you!" Ryuji took the bait and challenged Rin. He strode forward to grab Rin's shirt, almost ripping the thin fabric. The latter smirked at him and bit back, "You may be smart, but I'm better than you in P.E., ha! Bon!"

Ryuji growled and pulled hard; almost smashing their faces together just to put Rin in a headlock. Rin, on the other hand, twisted away from him before Ryuji can do something worse. "Okumura Rin! You bastard! Come back here so I can crush you!"

"Maa, they're lively as usual, haha! Ne, ne, Konekomaru?" Shima laughingly watched the two from a bit distance. Both he and Konekomaru have learned that in these situations, it'll be far better if they don't disturb the two. Who knows what might land on them?

"Shima…But they really do look close. Ah, class is done. Let's go get some food now." Konekomaru sighed as he staggered away, leaving an amused Shima calling out to Ryuji.

"That punk! My face took a direct hit! Argh. Punk, such a punk. That jerk!" Rin massaged his cheek while walking through the schoolyard. He sat under a tree and fished out his lunch, his bruise forgotten as he smelled the sweet aroma of his food.

Izumo walked with Paku through the schoolyard, actively having a conversation with the other. Her eyes trailed on Rin's back as they passed him and stopped when she noticed that Paku had also stopped halfway. "Okumura-sensei's not with him?" Paku asked as she watched Rin take a bite of his lunch.

"Eh? Well who'd want to be seen with this guy?" Izumo sarcastically asked back, her hands planted on her waist as she waited for Paku to move. But seeing the concerned look on her friend's face, Izumo rolled her eyes and walked to Rin.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be with Okumura-sensei?" She asked bluntly. Rin managed to push the food down his throat, surprised at the presence of Izumo behind him. After coughing a fit, he whipped his head to glare at the girl, "You!"

"Okumura-kun!" Paku waved at him shyly, and his eyes softened at her. Looking downwards, he noticed the bundle of papers the lithe girl was holding. Izumo watched Rin, annoyed at how he seemed like he was eyeing the other girl out, "Hey, these are handouts for Okumura-sensei. So that's why we thought that he should be with you. I mean, you _are_ brothers."

"Tss! That jerk's probably pigging out somewhere, and he hasn't even said 'thanks for the food, nii-san', no, not once! Damnit." Rin ranted to them, oblivious to the shared glance between the two, and a disappointed look from 'somewhere'.

"Seriously, nii-san's getting way out of hand." Tightening his hold on his bento, Yukio turned around and decided to eat somewhere else.

Or maybe he'll just eat something else. Later.

"As if I can," He muttered to himself as he sat down on a bench before slowly opening his bento. A thought flashed in his mind, "Actually…I can." A sly and confident smile made its way towards his face.

And with that, he packed up his bento. He didn't feel like eating, no, not when he has a better idea for later.

During his class with Rin, he made sure to eye the demon every time he would introduce a new term. For him, he thought he was sending subtle yet promising glances to his brother, and that the shivers that obviously ran on his brother's sides, together with the red tint visible on Rin's cheek, were the excited response of his twin.

But Rin thought otherwise. _'Yukio…what the heck is that guy thinking? Maybe…maybe he's mad? Wait, I should be the one who's mad! He practically ignored me all day!' _Rin managed to prevent himself from twitching in his seat whenever Yukio's suddenly intense eyes landed on him. Putting his brother's glasses aside, Rin can feel the pressure those eyes are directing at him. But…glasses…

Yukio's glasses looked good on him. Probably even hot.

'_The hell was that? Okumura Rin! Keep yourself together!'_ Rin looked at Shiemi and forced himself to cool down, but when he felt Yukio staring intently at him again…

He snapped.

"Yukio, what the hell?" He growled, surprising most of the people inside the classroom, if not everyone. Yukio looked scandalized at the outburst before pushing his glasses that threatened to fall back to his face.

Then Rin realized that he made a wrong move. Those eyes were completely focused on him now. It was more intense than the previous subtle looks directed at him. More alarming.

"E-eh, Rin! Yuki-chan! Don't fight here…um …" Shiemi looked lost on what she'll do. Neither boys looked at her, but she heard a low whisper from Rin, "Just shut up, Shiemi."

The girl looked bothered and flushed beside Rin, but his eyes narrowed when he saw the corner of Yukio's lips curl in a small smirk.

"Hey, just take those personal matters after this class. Sensei, can you please continue?" Shima, although he was the one who said that, he also looked like he was the most amused. Yukio turned to him with a smile, "Very well then, Shima-kun. Okumura-kun, you heard him."

And then those eyes were on him again.

Rin fisted his necktie to loosen it, his mind still rewinding the attitude Yukio showed earlier. He went back to their dorm later than usual, even letting night befall first before stepping inside. He cautiously peeked inside their room for any signs of his brother, and when the coast was clear, he tiredly went inside, dropping his katana beside his bed.

"Damn that guy for making me nervous like this." Rin muttered as low as he can, on the process of unbuttoning his shirt. His ears perked when the door creaked and opened. His tail involuntarily twitched as he felt Yukio staring at his back, before watching him pull his shirt over his head.

Yukio was watching him undress.

It wasn't like this was the first time though. The tension around them was heavy. Rin was panicking, and well, Yukio was making it look and _feel _dirty…as if the act of changing clothes was obscene.

Tossing his shirt and neck tie to his bed, he found his hands fumbling on his pants and suddenly, he became twice as panicked. The sound of his zipper stung his ear, and he slowly pulled down his pants.

Rin was frozen to his spot. As much as he wanted to walk to their closet to get a change of clothes, he was too nervous. Glancing to his side, he saw Yukio move in front of their closet, as if he planned on blocking the said furniture. Rin angrily clenched his jaw, and all uncertain feelings that made him weak under his brother's judging eyes were gone. He decided that he'll give Yukio a piece of him.

One long stride to the closet and he was down with a yank on his stiff tail.

"Damnit, clothes! It's cold here!" Rin bit back the offensive words, but when Yukio dragged him down, he saw red.

"You won't need those."

"Yukio! You-" His mouth shut itself when he took in the disheveled appearance of his brother above him. Droplets of water were dangling at the tips of Yukio's hair, and the loose shirt he was wearing rode up to his stomach, showing his sharp hip bones.

Rin can't take his eyes off him even if he wished to.

"Nii-san," There it was again: the look Yukio was giving him. It looked clear, though, as Rin noticed that Yukio's glasses were left at the bedside table. Shame.

"Yukio, get off me right now, you idiot." Rin hissed his name. His hands tried to push Yukio away, but the younger wouldn't budge. Instead of backing away, Yukio leaned dangerously close to his brother.

"Nii-san…you've made me angry." Yukio's tone didn't agree with him, though. To Rin's ears, he sounded…lustful. Yes, that was it. That was what he saw, heard, and even felt.

What in the world happened to his younger brother?

"How cruel of you to ignore me…nii-san."

"Yukio…" Damn. Did he just moan Yukio's name? At some point, Yukio started grinding on him, shamelessly breathing on his neck. Rin blinked at the ceiling. This was really unexpected.

Really, really, unexpected.

"And I thought we were supposed to be close." Yukio's lips touched his tensed neck.

He ran his tongue on Rin's pale neck, down to his bare chest. He glided his tongue swiftly and nibbled at some areas – although avoiding his brother's nipples that were already hard. _'I wonder what else is hard…' _Before Yukio can even answer himself, a hand yanked on his hair hard enough to make him grunt.

"The fuck are you doing, you bastard?" Yukio answered with a sick smile and a grope on Rin's ass. The older boy's tail twitched in disgust.

"I think you know what I'm doing. Or, what I'm gonna do. Nii-san, the fuck it is, really." Yukio abruptly pulled down the boxers his brother was wearing. Rin yelped and fought back, but then a mouth came crashing on his own. Hungry, wild, and dominating, his brother has shocked him yet again.

Where was his gentle, disciplined, and kind brother that he spent his life protecting?

It was like he was struggling against a different person…or maybe a different side of Yukio.

Yukio's tongue pushed his mouth opened. He forced Rin to fight back, to bite him, to lick him, he wanted to get at least a response from the brother that he had pinned underneath him. He pulled back fast though, when Rin's sharp fangs harshly stabbed his tongue. Blood running down his lips, he fisted his brother's most prized possession.

His sword? Hell yeah.

He smirked at him, holding his arousal, as much as Rin wanted to deny it, and tail as hostages. He knew Rin has a sensitive tail. And based from his personal experiences, he knew that a man's dick was sensitive as well. No matter how unforgiving Rin's glare might look to him, he tried to ignore it.

He was a man on a mission, after all.

"So you wanna play dirty. Hm, I've always wondered what you can do with this tail of yours. Perhaps this…" He dragged Rin's slender tail towards his brother's erection and when Rin's breathing hitched, he continued, "or this…?" without any warning, he hastily tugged it down to its owner's hole.

Rin couldn't help the sharp intake of his breath.

"Thought so. Nii-san, so you're that kind of guy, huh?" Yukio sneered at him, obviously enjoying his misery, "…although I bet that's not sufficient enough. You want something else, right?"

Rin looked at him in horror and once again attempted to push the younger off him, but to no avail. Yukio was already sitting on his stomach, rendering him immobile as he was forced to watch the shameless actions of the other. Pale fingers were pushed into his mouth before he could shout to his younger brother.

"Bite me again, and I'll fuck you raw."

Slowly grinding downwards, Yukio let his carnal desires get to him and cloud his mind. He wasn't planning on stopping now. At first he was simply messing with Rin, but when he became too absorbed in punishing his brother…some teasing turned to this.

Yukio closed his eyes, his rational sense coming back to him.

With the situation that he was in now, he thought that what he was exactly doing to Rin was most likely rape.

He clenched his teeth.

'_What have I done?'_

Rin, on the other hand, sucked like Yukio wanted him to, licking the formerly dry fingers and coating them with his saliva. His tail kept twitching, and his whole body shook as his brother took him whole. Unable to restrain it anymore, Rin managed to cry in his hoarse voice, "S-stop it. Yukio, d-don't-" Before he could even finish, he came in Yukio's retreating mouth.

"Ah…Yukio!" After the fingers left his mouth, he forcefully sat up and grabbed Yukio's face, wiping off his cum that was splattered on the other's face. The apologetic smile that his brother gave him made Rin remember that he was supposed to be mad.

"Yukio…what the fuck was that? Y-you…ugh…" Rin groaned at the audacity of the younger boy in front of him. The silence between them was awkward, and it made Rin unintentionally think of what had happened just a few minutes ago. He wanted to hit himself for the reddening of his face.

He eyed Yukio, who looked like he was back to the normal brother that he knew.

Now, Yukio, despite the proud man that he thought he was, felt truly terrible. He didn't know how to face his brother again after all the…things that he said and done. He felt like they could never go back to being bro-

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Yukio stared at him. He was forgiving him? Wait, he _apologized_? What for? Confusion was clearly evident in Yukio's facial expression as Rin anxiously fidgeted in front of him. He denied all lustful thoughts brought by his brother's nakedness as he wanted to talk to Rin seriously.

Bothered by the silence of Yukio despite his effort to start another conversation between brothers, he sighed irritably.

"I mean, I can understand that you're just experiencing puberty right now…you know, the hormone thing…" Rin casually said in a louder voice, unaware that Yukio's jaw has gone slack. Regardless of how confident he might have thought he was, he sounded like he just needed to reassure himself.

"Nii-san, I'm sure that-" Yukio was cut off, "Yukio, I'm your brother, so…you can tell me these things okay? L-like when you're feeling…_weird_ or…"

"Hot and bothered, actually." Yukio smirked.

"Hey! Who's the older one here? Don't say things like that!" Rin didn't want to think that his brother's already tainted. He didn't want to think that his brother has more sexual knowledge…or experiences…than him.

He shuddered at the thought, and that was when he realized that he was still naked from his attempt to change his clothes earlier.

"Ah, nii-san, you're being selfish right now. May I remind you again who became an exorcist first?"

Rin blatantly ignored him as he stood up to fetch some clothes.

"Hm. It seems like I came as well. Of course, who wouldn't come after seeing their brother act sexy like that?" Rin flushed a bright red after seeing for himself the stain that Yukio mentioned. He hurriedly grabbed his boxers and retreated to his bed, "Bastard! You-you're gonna get a piece of me someday!"

"Oh, but I already had some." Rin gritted his teeth and pointed at him dramatically, "Sadist! You're a sadist!" Yukio chuckled in amusement as Rin attempted to crawl further to his bed, away from his approaching brother.

They fell silent yet again. Then Yukio remembered something.

"Nii-san…thank you for the food." Rin found himself in a coughing fit for the second time that day. Struggling with words, Rin hissed, "Yukio! I'm not food, damnit!"

Yukio smiled at him, "Earlier, you mentioned how much you wanted to hear that from me, so I'm just doing you a favor. Don't worry, this won't be the last time-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS ROOM BEFORE I KILL YOU, YUKIO!"

And so, Rin forced himself to sleep, thinking of the good days when Yukio was still his adorable and pure little brother. On the other hand, Yukio can't help but think that Rin looked more endearing during that fateful night.

* * *

The end.

Aw, should I have let Yukio actually um, _penetrate _him? 'Cuz, I think that's gonna turn into...rape?

Hahahaha...er, well.

**And I don't know if you noticed this, but I think I have an obsession with scenes that involve...someone stripping. That is, if you've read my other fics. Kidding! **

(Still embarrassed to post smutty fics, although this is quite...okay. I'm on it, though!)


End file.
